Singing Romance
by DJToxicBeats
Summary: The Hetalia characters decide to express their feelings at the moment in song. Warning: NationxNation, ReaderxNation, Yaoi/Yuri. And various ocs. Rating for language.
1. There you go

**Hi! I will take requests for the following: Songs (no rap or scream o), Pairings (readerxNation is accepted to). Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and if I was P!nk I wouldn't be writing fanfic.**

**Song: There You Go by P!nk.**

**Pairing: HungaryxPrussia**

Elizaveta stared at her ex boyfriend from across the bar. She hated how he had the guts to come ask her out again.

You should have guessed by now that her ex is the self-proclaimed-awesome Gilbert. She had just broken up with him a few days ago for cheating on her.

Lili broke her from her glare as she walked over and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yes, Lili?" Elizaveta asked.

"Its your turn on stage." She smiled. Eliza (nickname as of now) patted her on her head and got up. She walked on to the stage, passing a slip to the guitar player who shared the song with every one else.

"Tell us when you're ready." The guitarist smiled.

"Ready." Eliza smiled back.

**Please don't come around****  
****Talkin' bout that you love me****  
****Cause that love shit just ain't for me****  
****I don't wanna hear that you adore me****  
****And I know that all you're doing is running your mind games****  
****Don't you know that game's began****  
****So your best bet is to be straight with me**

She sang. No one ever heard her sing a song like this, or ever guessed she listened to songs like this. They were all a little surprised.****

**So you say you wanna talk, let's talk****  
****If you won't talk I'll walk, yeah it's like that****  
****Got a new man, he's waiting out back****  
****Now what! Whatcha' think about that****  
****Now when I say I'm through I'm through****  
****Basically I'm through with you****  
****Whatcha' wanna say****  
****Had to have it your way, had to play games****  
****Now you're begging me to stay****  
**

It was true, she had a new boyfriend, and was happy with this one. I mean, Roderick wouldn't cheat on her.

Gilbert looked at her with a pitiful look on his face, knowing this song was meant for him. And not in a good way.

******There u go, lookin' pitiful****  
****Just because I let you go****  
****There u go, talkin' bout you want me back****  
****But sometimes it be's like that, so****  
****There u go, talkin' bout you miss me so****  
****That you love me so****  
****Why I let you go****  
****Yeah you know cause your lies got old****  
****Look at you, there u go****  
**

Eliza smiled, she was having fun. She always did when she was singing, though.

******Please don't come around talkin' bout how you changed****  
****How you said goodbye to what's her name****  
****All it sounds like to me is new game****  
****And I was right****  
****When I thought I'd be much better off without you****  
****Had to get myself from round you****  
****Cause my life was all about you**

She was having even more fun because she was expressing how she felt in the proses.****

**So you say you wanna talk, I don't****  
****Say you wanna change, I won't****  
****Yeah it's like that****  
****Had your chance, won't take you back****  
****Now what! Whatcha' think about that****  
****When I say I'm through, I'm through****  
****Basically I'm through with you****  
****Whatcha' wanna say****  
****Had to have it your way, had to play games****  
****Now you're begging me to stay**

Gilbert didn't seem happy and his friends behind him asked if he wanted to leave but he refused.****

**There u go, lookin' pitiful****  
****Just because I let you go****  
****There u go, talkin' bout you want me back****  
****But sometimes it be's like that, so****  
****There u go, talkin' bout you miss me so****  
****That you love me so****  
****Why I let you go****  
****Yeah you know cause your lies got old****  
****Look at you, there u go**

**Ooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time****  
****Don't you wish that you still were mine****  
****Don't you wish I'd take you back****  
****Don't you wish that things were simple like that****  
****Didn't miss a good thing til' it's gone****  
****But I knew it wouldn't be long**

Gilbert got up at this point and left, the two friends following behind him. But he didn't get out of the diner fast enough to not hear the end of the song.

******Til' you came running back, missing my love****  
****There you go**

Eliza took a bow as people clapped and walked off the stage. She hugged Roderick and smiled, feeling a lot better.

Gilbert, of course, did come back to the diner with his friends and completely ignored Eliza for the rest of the night.

**DA DA! How did you like it? Remember That I take requests! Hmm... I'm thinking of doing a UsxUk but I have no song...And it depends on the song who will sing it... COME ON AND GIVE ME A SONG! You could hear England sing to the 'Bloody twit'!**

**Me and America give you colorful cake for reviewing.**


	2. I have a dream

**No paring.**

**Song: I Have A Dream by Abba**

* * *

Lichtenstein smiled as she walked onto a little stage. She looked at her brother in the crowd, she wanted to impress him. Badly. She gave a small slip of paper to s person with a keyboard, who began to play.

**I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope with anything.**

She began to sing.

**If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale. You can take the future, even if you fail.**

Liechtenstein smiled. She couldn't wait to see what Switzerland thought.

**I believe in angels, something good in everything I see.**

**I believe in angles, when I know the time is right for me.**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.**

Switzerland simply sat in the audience, enjoying the sweet sound of his sister's voice. He never heard her sing this beautifully, before.

**I have a dream, a fantasy to help me though reality**

**And my destination makes it worth wile**

**Pushing though the darkness still another mile**

**I believe in angles, something good in everything I see**

**I believe in angles, when I know the time is right for me**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream**

Now that he thinks of it, he has never heard her sing before. He felt a little bad about this fact.

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.**

**I have a dream, a song to sing.**

**To help me cope, with anything.**

**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale, you can take the future.**

**Even if you fail.**

He wished he could have heard he sing before. He had to admit, he was impressed.

**I believe in angels, something good in everything I see.**

**I believe in angles, when I know the time is right for me.**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.**

Lichtenstein smiled and curtsied before walking off stage. "What did you think bruder?" She asked.

Switzerland smiled at his sister. "It was beautiful Liechtenstein. Come on, time to go." He walked out.

* * *

**Ta da! I forgot to add last chapter that I will also happily do chapters for ocs. Oh! I also got a song for UsxUk. Yup, that's all for now.**

**Thank you reviewers! Me and Italy give you hand-made pasta!**


	3. Honey, honey

**This will be more OOC than you can imagine!**

**Paring: Cheery!Fem!RomanoxSpain**

**Song: Honey, Honey from Mama Mia.**

* * *

"Lovi! Your turn!" A girl yelled.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" She smiled back. She ran up to the stage and turned to Florence. "Do I even have to tell you a song?"

"No." Florence shook her head and began playing.

**Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey, honey.**

**Honey, honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey, honey.**

**I heard about you before, I wanted to know some more,**

**And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine**

**Oh, you make me dizzy.**

Lovi smiled that her sister knew her so well. Florence was relived it was the right song, getting it wrong would be embarrassing!

**Honey, honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey, honey**

**Honey, honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey, honey**

**The way that you kiss goodnight,**

**the way that you hold me tight**

**I feel like a want to sing when you do your thing.**

Spain, on the other hand, was very happy indeed, but was putting his delicious tomato to pure shame with that shade of red. This made Lovi giggle a little.

**Honey, honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey, honey**

**Honey, honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey, honey**

**you look like a movie star**

**but I know just who you are**

**And, honey, to say the least, you're dog-gone beast**

Yes, defiantly putting those poor tomato to shame... Poor tomatoes...

His, friends, were trying their best not to laugh at him for this sad fact (which their "best" is not very good, mind you.)

**Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey, honey.**

**Honey, honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey, honey.**

**I heard about you before, I wanted to know some more,**

**Now I'm about to see, what you mean to me**

Once the short song was over you would think Spain was a tomato. He was happy, though, because Lovi was happy.

* * *

**Ugh! I need to write that UsxUk chapter!**

**Me and Spain give you delicious tomatoes for reviewers!**


	4. Dancing queen

**Ha! Ha! Three updates in one day! And I have been waiting to do this chapter! Its a Reader insert chapter! Mwahahahahhahaha!  
**

**Song: Dancing Queen, by Abba.**

You smiled as Lili informed you that it was your turn on stage. "Thanks Lili, you're really kind." You walked up the stairs to the stage and gave a slip of paper to the guitarist.

"Good pick, bella." He smiled. "I need to get Florence, though. I don't know the notes."

You nodded at him and he left. A few minutes later a girl with brown and rainbow hair walked out with the guitar "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." The music started and you turned to the crowd.

**You can dance, you can jive.**

**Having the time of your life.**

**See that girl, watch that scene, digging' the dancing queen.**

You smiled brightly as you heard the claps of your song pick.

**Friday night and the lights are low.**

**Looking out of the place to go**

**Where they play the rock music, getting in the swing**

**You come in to look for a king**

You are most happy to find that not only do they like the song,is that they like your singing.

**Anybody could be that guy.**

**Night is young and the music's high.**

**With a bit of rock music, everything's fine**

**Your in the mood for a dance.**

**And when you get the chance.**

You quickly made your way down the steps, still singing, and graved Eliza and Lili by their hands. Dragging them back up with you.

**You are the dancing queen!**

**Young and sweet, only seventeen.**

**Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine.**

The three of you sang. You haven't been this happy since...Since...In a long time.

**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life.**

**See that girl, watch that scene, digging' the dancing queen.**

You laughed a little. You probably never had as much fun as this.

**You're a teaser, you turn 'em on.**

**Leave 'em burning and then you're gone.**

**Looking out for another, anyone will do**

**You're in the mood for dance.**

**And when you get the chance...**

All of the girls in the building were singing with you, it was the most energetic song sung so far.

**You are the dancing queen**

**Young and sweet, only seventeen**

**dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine**

**you can dance, you can jive,**

**having the time of your life.**

**See that girl, watch that scene, Digging' the dancing queen.**

The girls on the stage all took a bow as everyone else clapped.

That was awesome! You declared in your head.

**HA HA!~ I will do UsxUk next...Maybe... I might do a NationxReader next. It all depends what you want.**

**I made some homemade music note cookies for all reviewers!**


	5. Our last summer

**Yes, I really like Mamma Mia, I'm sorry. **

**Paring: UsxFem!Uk (Finally! And, no, I am not against yaoi, as it says in the summary there will be yaoi. It's just these songs were all sung by girl and I can't imagine them any other way.)**

**Song: Our last summer Mamma Mia**

"Alice, it your turn." a voice said from behind her.

"Why do we do this?" She asked the voice.

"I don't know." Alice walked up on stage and smiled, telling Florence a song. Florence asked a question before hand that Alice said yes to.

_**The summer air was soft and warm**__**  
**__**The feeling right, the Paris night**__**  
**__**Did it's best to please us**__**  
**__**And strolling down the Elysee**__**  
**__**We had a drink in each cafe**__**  
**__**And you**__**  
**__**You talked of politics, philosophy and I**__**  
**__**Smiled like Mona Lisa**__**  
**__**We had our chance**__**  
**__**It was a fine and **__**true romance**_

Alice sang the sweet song almost blushing._****_

_**I can still recall our last summer**__**  
**__**I still see it all**__**  
**__**Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain**__**  
**__**Our last summer**__**  
**__**Memories that remain**_

She wish that she should feel that way again. But she can't right now._****_

_**We made our way along the river**__**  
**__**And we sat down in the grass**__**  
**__**By the Eiffel tower**__**  
**__**I was so happy we had met**__**  
**__**It was the age of no regret**__**  
**__**Oh yes**__**  
**__**But underneath we had a fear of flying**__**  
**__**Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying**__**  
**__**We took the chance**__**  
**__**Like we were dancing our last dance**_

She also wish they were more than just memories. She smiled at her funny thoughts and wishes._****_

_**I can still recall our last summer**__**  
**__**I still see it all**__**  
**__**In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame**__**  
**__**Our last summer**__**  
**__**Walking hand in hand**__**  
**__**Paris restaurants**__**  
**__**Our last summer**__**  
**__**Morning croissants**__**  
**__**Living for the day, worries far away**__**  
**__**Our last summer**__**  
**__**We could laugh and play**_

She felt like a kid back then, though. Every one has to grow up someday._****_

_**And now you're working in a bank**__**  
**__**The family man, the football fan**__**  
**__**How dull it seems**__**  
**__**Yet you're the hero of my dreams**_

(See why I thought this was perfect!) She giggled a little bit, because that verse was almost exactly true._****_

_**I can still recall our last summer**__**  
**__**I still see it all**__**  
**__**Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain**__**  
**__**Our last summer**__**  
**__**Memories that **__**remain**__**  
**__**I can still recall our last summer**__**  
**__**I still see it all**__**  
**__**In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame**__**  
**__**Our last summer**__**  
**__**Walking hand in hand**__**  
**__**Paris restaurants**__**  
**__**Our last summer**__**  
**__**Morning croissants**__**  
**__**We were living for the day, worries far away...**___

Alice stepped off the stage after the song and ran to Alfred, taking his hand and leading him out of the diner. Maybe memories can live in the future too.

**HA! Done! But that seemed like I typed it up in five minutes. Don't forget I take parings too! I'm running out.**

**Me and America give you pretty cake!**


	6. Love story

**Awesome! Not going to keep you waiting.**

**Song: Love story, by Taylor Swift**

**ReaderxFrance**

"Hey! (Name)! Do you want to sing?" Lucy, once again part of the band, called at you.

"Didn't I already sing? Twice?" You asked no one in particular.

"But you have very pretty voice, mademoiselle." Francis smiled at you.

"Thanks Francis. Fine, I guess I'll sing again." You smiled.

"What's the song?" Lucy asked.

You handed her a slip of paper. "Ready."

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes and the flash back starts **_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights **_

_**see the party, the ball gowns**_

_**See you make you way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know.**_

You smiled how calm the music was compared to some of the other songs that night.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles **_

_**and my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the stair case **_

_**begging you, please don't go and I said**_

_**Romeo take me some where we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting, all we have to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princesses**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes.**_

France seemed to like this song a lot better than the others too.

Maybe it was just because it was sung by you and it was sung for him.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for I little while**_

_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

_**and my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_**Romeo take me some where we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all theirs left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**Its a love story baby just say yes.**_

You loved singing, especially songs like this. Especially when who they were meant for, can hear it.

_**Romeo save me **_

_**They're trying to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but its real**_

_**don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**Its a love story, baby just say yes**_

And especially when they can tell who it is meant for.

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you is fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said.**_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said, marry me Juliet**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**Its a love story, baby just say yes**_

_**Cause we were both young, when I first saw you...**_

After the song, you stepped off the stage and sat next to Francis and smiled at him.

"You like it?" You asked.

"I love it." Francis smiled.

**Ta da! Like it? Love it? Hate it? I need to know these things people.**

**Me and France have Roses for you!**


	7. You belong with me

**Song: butch walker's cover of you belong with me**

**Thank you so much! Sorry if Romania is ooc, I have never written him before.**

"Hey, princess." Fane smiled at Mia. **(Yes, I am starting ze chapter like this)**

"Oh, hi Fane." She smiled back at him.

"Fane, would you like to sing a song?" Florence asked from behind him. He looked surprised for a second and turned on his heels.

"Why not?" He walked on to the stage. And told them a song.

"Ready when you are." Florence told him.

_**You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset.**__**  
**__**He's going off about something that you said.**__**  
**__**He doesn't get your humor like I do. **__**  
**__**I'm at a bar it's a typical Tuesday night,**__**  
**__**I'm listening' to the kind of music nobody likes.**__**  
**__**He'll never know your story like I do. **_

He began to sing. And really well at that.

_**But he wears Izods, I wear t-shirts.  
He's team captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for was here the whole time.  
If you could see that I'm the one that understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me. You belong with me **_

Mia watched from the audience, smiling. But oblivious to who the song was meant for.

_**Walkin' the streets with you and your cut-off jeans,  
I can't help but think that this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench and thinking to myself: "Hey isn't this easy?"  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since he brought you down.  
You say you fine, I know you better than that.  
Hey, What'cha doing with a guy like that?**_

Fane just about sighed at how oblivious she could be sometimes.

_**He wears nice shoes, I wear sneakers.  
He's team captain and I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
**__**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time.  
If you could see that I'm the one that understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me. **_

_**Standin' by, just waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me.**_

Fane smiled, seeing that she liked the song anyway.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry.  
I know all your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams.  
I think I know where you belong.  
I think I know it's with me.  
If you could see that I'm the one that understands you,  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  
Standin' by, just waiting at your back door.  
All this time how could you not know baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me. **_

Fane stepped off the stage once the song was done and walked over to Mia. "What do you think, princess?"

"That was really good Fane." She smiled.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it is off character, like I said before. Never written Romania and Mia is not my oc.**

**I have pretty cookies for you!**


	8. Lay all your love on me

**I must say, this will be my favorite chapter. Now! Small note: The requested songs don't have to be love songs. I only tittled it "Singing Romance" Because most of the songs are love songs.**

**Paring: ReaderxPrussia**

**Song: Lay All Your Love On Me, Mamma Mia. (Obsessed.)**

_**Bold Italic: Both**_

**Bold: Prussia**

_Italic: You_

You and Gilbert sat together at a table, talking about random nonsense that came into your heads.

"Hey! Lets have a duet, shall we?" Florence announced in the microphone, making every one cheer. Excluding you two, who just stayed talking.

Florence turned around and met with some other band members on the stage. "Those two." A girl named Britt pointed. Florence nodded and walked over to your table.

"Will you be as kind as to sing the first duet of the night, Gilbert, (Name)?" She asked.

You both looked from each other to her. "It could be fun." You agreed.

"And I don't think she can sing a duet on her own, Gil."* Florence looked at him.

"True." He looked at you. "Why not?" He smiled. You both got up and walked on to stage.

"Do we get to pick the song?" You whispered to Florence.

"Nope." She smiled and handed you a slip of paper. "This is the song you will sing."

You both read the slip than looked at each other. Yes, you both knew the song well. Yes, you could both sing well. "Ready?" Britt asked.

You nodded.

**I wasn't jealous before we met, now every man that I see is a potential threat.**

**And I'm possessive it isn't nice. You heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.**

**But now that isn't true, now every thing is new, and all I've learned has over-turned**

**I beg of you...**

**Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.**

You were a little surprised at how well Gilbert could sing, actually.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck._

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck._

_I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown up woman should never fall so easily._

_I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear.._

He was about as surprised as you for your voice, too. You loved this song, which just made you sing better.

_**Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.**_

_**Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.**_

Gilbert loved that you were having fun.

_**I've had a few little love affairs**_

_**they didn't last very long, and they've been pretty scarce**_

_**I used to think that was sensible**_

_**It makes the truth even more incomprehensible.**_

_**'Cause every thing is new**_

_**and everything is you**_

_**and all I've learned has over-turned**_

_**What can I do?**_

You smiled at how harmonic your voices sounded together. The sound mixed with the various other whispers and words.

_Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me._

_Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me._

**Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.**

**Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.**

You two stepped off the stage hands entwined together.

"Don't you just love that song?" You asked Gil.

"I don't see how you couldn't love it, (Name)." He smiled at you.

**Omg... *Fan-girl spasm* Favorite Hetalia character+ Reader fic+ Favorite song from Fav play+ a huge obsession with writing and music= Me passed out in my bed room from squealing to much.**

**Me and Prussia have beer, take some my lovely reviewers.**


	9. Gives You Hell

**Time to escape fluff for awile.**

**Song: Gives you hell, by The All American Regects**

"Gilbert!" Lucy yelled, making him jump.

"What?" He asked.

"Get your ass up here! We have a song for you." Lucy smiled.

"Okay?" He walked up on the stage. "Wait, how come I never get to pick the songs?" He asked.

"Umm..." The band looked at each other. "We don't know. Here's the song." The fact that they all said this at the same time freaked him out, so he didn't question any further.

"Ready." He said.

_**I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes  
When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**_

He smiled. Loveing how his ex girlfriend (and her boyfriend) was here to hear this.

_**Now where's your picket fence, love?**_

_**And where's that shiny car?**_

_**And did it ever get you far?**_

_**You never seemed so tense, love**_

_**I've never seen you fall so hard**_

_**Do you know where you are?  
And truth be told I miss you**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying**_

And not to meantion, this fit perfictly at the moment.

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, you're just as well, **_

_**hope it gives you hell**_

_**I hope it gives you hell **_

It was incredibly coinceidencle. So he was almost happy that he didn't choose the song, he would have never thought of this.

_****__**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**_

_**Yeah, where did it all go wrong?**_

_**But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying  
When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
Now you'll never see what you've done to me**_

_**You can take back your memories, they're no good to me**_

_**And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes **_

_**With the sad, sad look that you wear so well**_

Ouch! I feel a little bad for Eliza. Then again, she's probably plotting revenge at the moment.

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell**_

But she had to admit it was a little funny. And they were even now, why did she have to plot revenge? Eh, this is just me rambling now.

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell(Hope it gives you hell!)**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell(Hope it gives you hell!)  
When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell**_

_**And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**_

_**You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell**_

Gil smirked and walked of the stage in only a way he could pull off. Some girls in the back were snickering and Eliza wished they didn't take away her frying pan.

**Okay, sorry for late update. But school is starting soon, and I'm going to begin to cosplay, and I was studying history. Blah, blah, blah. **

**The next chapter, I hope your happy about this, will be Lovi singing. And he won't be ooc! :D I like the grouch he is!**

**Also, I will get back to requests in the next week or so. And now I will stop rambleing and end the damn story.**

**Me and Prussia will dub you almost as awesome as us if you review!**


	10. Way back into love

**Sorry guys! Such a late update, but school has started and it will be like this. BUT! If I have multiple chapters written they will all be updated in the same day. Also, if anyone is willing to help me write this, as in write a chapter and give it to me to update (I will give said person credit.) Please help me! I am happy to take any one! **

**Song: Way back into love, from 'Music and Lyrics'**

**Pairing: ReaderxEngland.**

_Italics: You_

**Blold: England**

_**Bold Italics: Both**_

You and England sat at the bar laughing. "You're funny, love." England smiled with that cute accent that you loved.

"Thanks, but I'm not that-." INTERUPTION! Florence tapped you guys on the shoulder, and not waiting for a reply, dragged you onto the stage.

"You bloody git! What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled your wrists with suprising strength.

"You'll see. But (Name) gets to choose the song." Florence let go of your wrist and pushed England up the stairs.

You smiled at being able to choose the song. "Ready!~"

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

England quickly found out the song.

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**

**Just in case I ever need 'em again some day**

**I've been setting aside time**

**To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

You smiled, happy he figured out the song so quickly.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine**_

_**I've been searching but I just don't see the signs**_

_**I know that it's out there**_

_**There's got to be something for my soul, somewhere**_

You love this song. It was beautiful, and it seemed even more so now you had someone to sing it with.

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**

**Not somebody just to get me through the night**

**I could use some direction**

**And I'm open to your suggestions**

It was pure magick that said someone was England.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess, I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you**_

_**I'm hoping you'll show me what to do**_

_**And if you help me to start again**_

_**You know I will be there for you in the end**_

You and England walked off the stage hand-in-hand, smiling at each other.

"Aw! There so cute together! Aren't they?" Florence giggled.

"I'm soo happy that brother is happy." Britt smiled a bright happy smiled.

**D-duh! As I was saying before! I would LOVE some help with the story, but if you are going to help keep it at the rating! I have an Idea for Romano! Yay! **

**Me and England have, like, the awesomeness british T.V. Show EVER! Has anyone else seen Doctor Who? **


	11. Remember the name

**Sorry for not updateing sooner. I had Writer's block. Using my oc Shadow.**

**Link, Shadow: gallery/#/d5i1kpn**

**Song: Remember the name by Fort Minor **

**Singer: My oc Loki/Shadow**

"My good friend Loki!~" A new girl in the bar-I mean- Diner walked up to a table surrounded by people. "Hey what's with the the crowd?"

"Scottland and The Catacombs...Welll" Thepersonspeaking starined. "They're having adrinking contest."

"Really? What's the record so far?" She asked.

"Loki: 20, Sottland: 17." Darcy answered

"Nice. Thanks Darcy." The girl thanked.

"No prob, Lalia!~" She smiled before Lalia pushed.

"Hey! Loki, come show you're skills on the stage by singing when drunk!" Laila smiled.

"Good idea." She mummbled and smiled misciviously as Scottland across from her. "We shall finnish this later."

"What ever ya say, lass." He smiled the same smile back at her.

Loki got up on stage and looked at the new band. "Must I tell you?"

"Nope. We know ya well enough."

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

Goddess, no one was surprised about what she was singing. She was really good to consitering she was drunk out of her mind.****

Like! - She doesn't need her name up in lights  
she just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
she feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know her  
But fuck em, she knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure her clique stays up  
That means when she puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!

Some of the band startedto get a little faster as she senced this right away. Still keeping the beat to the song, she let her messy hair down so it showed her ears and tail and turned around it face the band. She Loki made the gersture of "Cut it the fuck out or I will kill you in your sleep" and they returned to a normal tune. She turned aroung to face the crowed once again.****

Who the hell is she anyway?  
she never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge her because she makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together herself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
she's only focused on what she wrote, her will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

Not until this line did most of the diner realise she changed some words to fit in for a girl. "Woah..." was most of ther're reactions.****

This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent beer  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ami is ill  
Who would've thought that she'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard her wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving her guest spots  
Her stock's through the roof I heard she's fuckin' with S. Dot!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

They call her Loki, she's sick  
And she's spitting fire  
And Like got her out the dryer she's hot  
Found her in Fort Minor with Mac  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
she's a prick, she's a cock  
The type men want to be with, and rappers hope she get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
she's got a partner in crime, her shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!_ Was the only thing going thourgh Loki's head as she was singing this. What? She finaly got a group of people to pay attation to her because she was doing something somewhat good.****

**Mac! - she's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent**

_Holy Hells!_ Was going though every one else's mind beacause Like, Ami, and Mac are all her best friends in her band. And she also added her selfin there.****

Forget Like - Nobody really knows how or why she works so hard  
It seems like she's never got time  
Because she writes every note and she writes every line  
And I've seen her at work when that light goes on in her mind  
It's like a design is written in her head every time  
Before she even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers she runs with,  
The kids that she signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How did he do it?!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**

"You bet your ass thoses are resons to remember those names!" Loki shouted over some applase.

"Nice job dude!" America souted. Loki stepped off the stage and grabbed Scottland by the arm.

"I belive," She smiled. "you and me have some stuff to finnish." With that both had gone to Loki's house.

"So how do you like the new band?" Laila asked everyone.

**Mwahaha! I'll try to get another chappie posted tommorrow. Me and Scotty has really awesome suff for you! (Idk what they would have in Scottland, I don't live there.:3)**


End file.
